MBT-70
History In the early 1960's, the German Leopard 1 and the American M60 Patton were the newest main battle tanks in their respective country's service. While designed to counter the T-54/55 tanks, it became clear that the next generation of Soviet tanks would have increased firepower and protection, and both designs would be placed at a disadvantage by the new smoothbore gun in the T-62 and T-64. An upgrade project for the Leopard 1 was planned, but it appeared this model would not be enough of an advance to be worthwhile. To solve the problems in the tank forces, Germany and the United States had a memorandum of understanding to develop a common new tank for both armies. However, this may have been one of the worst things to happen to the project, as both teams started "pulling" the design in their own directions. Arguments arose over almost every part of the design: the gun, the engine, even whether or not the design would use metric or SAE measurements. In-game The MBT-70 does an impressive of damage, but its flaw is some bad armor, which can be made up with speed and agility. The ability of going almost as fast as many light tanks is a huge advantage. It also is equipped with a hydraulic suspension allowing it lower its profile behind hills allowing for more enemy to bounce of your angled armor. The reload is fast for its level as well, and this tank can deal pools of damage to the opponent if used correctly. The MBT-70 doesn't have low health or armor for its level, but the armor seems to be only in the frontal hull and frontal turret. On top of its nice rate of fire, its agility is good enough to flank and ambush enemies in order to deal great damage to them. This tank works great as a supporting vehicles due to it being great for flanking and ambushing. However, the MBT-70 is best used for charging, going on the offensive flank, and being the first tank on the battlefield. It is also very good for defending larger and heavier armed tanks with bigger amounts of health and armor. In the case of higher-level or more heavily armored targets that the vehicle's gun proves ineffective against, the MBT-70 is able to be fire anti-tank missiles as well and can be fired at them instead. Pros and Cons Pros: * Very powerful and rapidfiring gun, resulting in an amazing DPM * Excellent speed and nice agility/mobility * Low profile * Is preequipped with a hydraulic/hydrophneumatic suspension allowing it to to hull down to conceal it's profile and increased gun depression Cons: * Very thin armor all round, rear armor is vulnerable to high explosive, health pool is not very big either * Horrible penetration values, HEAT is very ineffective against spaced armor * Gun gets damaged easily, and also cannot load high explosive ammo The MBT-70 will finally lead to Abrams. Navigation Category:NATO Tanks Category:MBT Tanks Category:Prototype